


Confessions of the Night

by HK44



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Love Confessions, Sleepy Cuddles, short and sweet, sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 06:13:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10656591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HK44/pseuds/HK44
Summary: “Huh.” Rey scratched her face and sighed. Her head ducked down a little low. “I missed you by the way.”Finn swallowed thickly and squeezed her gently. “I missed you too.”





	Confessions of the Night

You weren’t supposed to make a sound.

Even a slight hitched breath would get you dragged out of bed and forced to run laps until you puked or be shoved into janitorial duties for a month or given to some commanding officer as a test subject of the latest torture device.

It wasn’t like Finn _didn’t_  know or remember he was free from the Empire. It was just…

Certain behaviours had been so ingrained into him from literal _birth_  that he just couldn’t drop the feeling of fear that took over him every time he laid down to sleep. Even in a room of his own. Where he was solidly and wholly by _himself_.

No one was monitoring him. No one was waiting with sick glee for him to accidentally cough or mumble something so they could drag him out and lash the skin off his feet.

But still.

He shifted agitatedly. A fuzzy feeling ran up his throat and he _coughed_.

Panic set ablaze in his and he went unbearably still. Eyes snapped shut and his body frozen.

Like a corpse.

Pliant.

Obedient.

And nothing happened. No one came in hollering. No one grabbed his arm and wrenched him from the soft blankets.

Nothing.

He was safe.

He was _fine_.

Then the door creaked open.

“Finn?”

Rey’s voice. She was gonna hit him or yell at him or-or-

“Finn, are you awake?”

What if she _beat_  him? That wasn’t like her but he didn’t know. He hadn’t seen her in so long and even so, she could’ve just taken him to someone else. Put him forth for punishment. Corrective treatment.

Clean the objections from his mouth and rip his tongue out.

“Finn!” Rey’s finger prodded his face rapidly. “Wake up!”

He woke up.

She was hovering over him, eyes mildly concerned and her hair spilling out over her face.

“What are you doing?” he whispered at her.

She shoved her way under his blankets and into his side. “Couldn’t sleep.”

He shifted to let her get comfortable because he couldn’t really work up the energy to protest and knowing _full well_  she’d ignore him and stay there. “So you decided to wake me up?”

“You didn’t really look like you were sleeping,” she muttered as she dropped her head onto his chest. “More like a corpse, if anything.”

He scowled. “Well, you had to fit the area you were given,” he said. “Not everyone has the luxury of being a _mule_.”

Her eyes blinked up at him. “What’s a _mule_?”

“It’s a thing that kicks,” he said, tucking an arm around her.

“Huh.” She scratched her face and sighed. Her head ducked down a little low. “I missed you by the way.”

He swallowed thickly and squeezed her gently. “I missed you too.”

He did. He really  _really_  did. A lot more than he’d thought. He just woke up and she was gone and he didn’t _know_  when she’d be back or if he’d be there to greet her and everything just seemed…

Cold.

Cold at the prospect of not seeing her for who knew how long.

He couldn’t really pick out the _feeling_  but it definitely wasn’t a good one.

Finn closed his eyes and let his hand still on Rey’s side. He could feel her light and warmed breaths through his shirt, the inhale and exhale of her chest shifting against him. Felt her fingers tapping restlessly on his stomach.

“Finn?”

“Mmm?”

“Just thought you should know but I, uh-” Her free hand shifted until it clasped the one on her side nice and tight. “I love you.”

His eyes snapped open.

What-

How-

When-

_Why?_

_“_ Um…” He glanced down at her but she was patiently at ease, didn’t seem too bothered by his stiffened body and probably evident confusion. “ _Okay?”_

She sent him a quick flashing grin and then cuddled deeper into his side.

Okay, okay, so it wasn’t- it wasn’t _anything_  like… _weird_. Just normal. She loved him and he’d think about it but he _probably_  loved her or _could_  and they’d have to discuss it but…

But everything was warm and soft and comfortable. Rey was tucked up against him and humming to herself, drawing shapes and lines on the exposed line of his stomach. And he was tired and okay. And she was tired and okay.

So he closed his eyes and kept his grip on her tight like she kept her grip on him tight and went to back to sleep.

“Oh, also, Luke is my father.”

His eyes snapped open again.

“ _What?”_

**Author's Note:**

> First (and probably last?) Star Wars fic(let)! I haven't seen the movie in over a year so I hope it was a mildly decent read? :P
> 
> On [tumblr!](https://happyk44.tumblr.com/post/159682816557/star-wars-ficlet-that-i-wrote-out-in-the-shower)


End file.
